


It start with dance lessons

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), dance lessons, no annoying lavender, not Lavender bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Takes place in Hermione's fourth year, Fred's sixth year, Triwizard tournament!!We all remember the scene where McGonagall dances with Ron. It starts there.





	It start with dance lessons

“I will not have the house of Godric Gryffindor be sullied in one night!” Professor McGonagall had told her house students one night. 

The Triwizard tournament tasks were coming up soon and the much anticipated Yule Ball was just around the corner. Every girl Hermione was friends with, either was gushing over the boys of Durmstrang, or couldn’t stop talking about it. It was tiresome and Hermione got pulled into much of this talk, by her dorm mates Lavender, Parvati, Fay and Kellah. 

Oh man was she happy for Kellah. She didn’t talk about the Triwizard tournament as much. 

Now, sat on one side of the room, with the rest of her Gryffindor females, as the males of her house sat on the other side of the room as Minerva McGonagall demonstrated the Yule Ball waltz with her best friend Ron. 

“Now pair up!” She announced, leaving Ron to pair up with another girl. Slowly, Neville stood up and Ginny met him halfway as the other boys slowly stood up and met in the middle with other girls. 

“M’lady Granger, care to let a poor bloke like myself dance with you?” The older of the Weasleys twins extended a hand to the brunette. 

“Of course sir Weasley,” she humoured as she jokingly bowed and took his hand. He gently led her, in sync with some of his more experienced classmates, as Hermione somewhat struggled.

“Ouch. M’lady is a tad bit clumsy.” Fred chuckled as she removed her foot from his foot. 

“Sorry.” She felt her cheeks go red from her mistake. 

Occasionally, she stepped on his foot by moving the wrong foot and he grimaced each time. Then she was unprepared for each lift, all instructed by the Head of House as the music continued. After a few more spins and the music coming to an end, McGonagall instructed the partners to bow and return to their seats. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt your foot too much” Hermione apologised bashfully as they walked in the halls beside each other, back to the common room.

“They’ll amputate, I’m afraid.” Fred joked with the girl. “No, I’m fine Granger. No worries.” Both walked through the portrait hole, followed by other students as they returned to their dorms. 

 

 

That night, Parvati and Lavender talked about how they loved their dance partners.

“Seamus is surprisingly decent at waltzing. stepped on my foot once!” Lavender gushed.

“I only ever loved his accent. Sure he’s cute, but he’s shorter than I am! And that is saying something!” Parvati told her with a snicker. “But he isn’t like Hermione’s dance partner! Hermione! Tell us about dancing with Fred!”

Both girls suddenly jumped onto Hermione’s bed and smiled at the brunette, who was frantically moving her books away to safety.

“So, do tell us how it was.” Lavender batted her eyelashes at Hermione expectantly. Hermione knew all too well she wasn’t escaping this one, so why not go along with it.

“Well, he’s excellent at it, really. It’s me that’s poor.” Hermione started and the girls smiled as she spoke. “Wouldn’t stop stepping on his toes by accident.” she felt her cheeks go red.

“Ooh is this embarrassment from a crush or mistake blushing?”

“This is my mistake blush. I have two left feet.” Hermione snickered. “Anyway, he leads really well and, since he’s tall, I have to actually look up at him.”

“Oh I love it when I can dance or kiss someone who’s taller. It just seems right to me.” Lavender gushed. “Except can’t with Seamus of course.” 

“Well, Seamus is the shortest male in our class. Even Harry is taller than him!” Parvati snickered. “But Hermione’s right. Dancing with one of the Weasley twins must be great!”

“I saw how he lifted you. He made it look so easy!” Lavender exclaimed. “He has got to be strong, him being a beater and all on the Quidditch team.”

“He was, but I wish that I had known when there would be lifts. I was surprised every single time.” Hermione continued with her experience. “He didn’t even break a sweat when he lifted me.” 

“Ooh is this boy-talk Hermione? So happy we’re doing this!” Parvati smiled and nudged her friend. 

“But I still suck at waltzing. That’s the only bad part…” Hermione looked down. The two girls laying on Hermione’s bed looked at each other and smiled. 

“Do we still have that music player in the common room?”

“We do Parvati. What time is it?” 

“Uh, it’s only 7:30.” Hermione told them, looking at the clock. 

“Perfect! Hermione, let’s go!” Lavender and Parvati took each other her arms and brought her down to the common room and moved the couch,, chairs and tables. “Parvati, go up to the boys dorm! I’ll get the disk!”

“Wait, what?”

 

 

“Ron! You suck at Exploding snaps!” Harry joked with Ron. 

“I know, I know…’m aware...” Was all e grumbled before picking up two cards an letting Harry have his turn. 

Suddenly, there was a knock and Neville answered the door. “Oh, Parvati. what are you doing here?” 

“Do either of you know how to get to the six years’ male dorm?” She asked, peeking inside and seeing the exploding snaps game. “Ooh exploding snaps. Who’s winning?”

“Who do you think?” Seamus shouted.

“Harry?”

“You got it!” Seamus shouted back. 

“Follow me Parvati.” Neville left the room with the darker witch and went to the dorm room “who do you need?”

“Fred. If he isn’t decent, tell him to get dressed.” she told him as he entered the room. She heard talking and a mini explosion before one of the twins came out of the door.

“You needed me?” Fred raised an eyebrow, the door opening once again and George poking his head out. 

“Is this going to be a while?” Parvati nodded at the twin’s question and George’s head retracted into the room. 

“What’s this about?” Fred crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

“You’re going to be a dance teacher for someone!” Parvati took his arm and dragged him down the stairs of the common room where stood Hermione and Lavender. 

“For Hermione?” He asked, earning a very excited nod from the girl. “Alright. I’m down for that” He sneaked in a smile as he approached Hermione

 

“M’lady Granger? May I have this dance?” Hermione turned, her dress turning with her as she spotted Fred in his dress robes. “When have I ever said no?” she happily took his hand as he led her to the dance floor, a few heads turning as they joined the synced dance between other couples.

“Oh Parvati… Look at how he leads her!” Lavender looked at the Red head and the brunette dancing, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers. 

“If only Harry would dance…” Parvati looked depressingly at her partner.

“I’ll be your partner!” Lavender took her friend and led her to the crowd. “Let’s watch a bit first.”

They watched as Fred led, taking charge, but not too forcefully as he led her into a spin, then a lift, then a faster spin. 

“Look at her smile… she’s so obviously in love with him…” Lavender said, as if she was imagining their relationship already. Fred and Hermione seemed to forget about the rest of the world for the few minutes they danced. “She seems to have completely forgotten that her partner was Krum. I want them together so badly now.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Parvati said, the same dreamy tone accompanying her voice. “It’s like they were made for each other.” Both girls looked at each other with the same dreamy look before it turned to something more devious.

“Plan to make Fremione happen?” Lavender raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her friend. 

“Of course.” Parvati smirked, pulling out a clutch fro her side opening it. “This little plant will help us~”

Parvati pulled out, just enough for Lavender to see, a magical mistletoe.

“Now let’s go hide it.” Both girls left the crowd and ran from the room, trying not to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down what you think :) I love reading comments
> 
> And also tell me if I should make this into a longer fic. I'd be happy to continue it


End file.
